Go To Hell Grimm Brothers
by Twisted Twilight Tales
Summary: Rapunzel had always been Bella's favorite fairy tale when she was little. Now that she's older, she's learning firsthand how the princess must have felt. AU 3rd person


**Twisted Twilight Tale Contest Entry**

**Title: **_Go To Hell Grimm Brothers_

**Word Count:** 6,756

**Characters: **Bella, Edward

**Rating: **PG13/T

**Beta-reader: **achangeofheart

**Disclaimer:** Twilight is not mine; this amazing creation belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

**Summary: **Rapunzel had always been Bella's favorite fairy tale when she was little. Now that she's older, she's learning firsthand how the princess must have felt. AU 3rd person

'_Prince Charming saves princess and they live happily ever after…'_

"Where's _my_ prince on a white horse that comes to save _me_?" Bella shouted as she threw her book of fairy tales across the room. She sat cross-legged on her bed, face now in her hands as she sighed heavily in frustration.

There was a quiet knock on the door before her mother Renée pushed it open slightly to look in. "Bella, is everything alright? I heard something crash…" She glanced around the room and noticed the book lying haphazardly on the floor. She walked into the room and strode over to the book then picked it up and flattened the pages out again. "Getting angry at fairy tales again?"

Bella crossed her arms and huffed loudly then turned her head away from her mother. She already knew the answer so why was she even asking. They had been through this almost weekly for the last thirteen years. Bella would read her copy of the Brothers Grimm fairy tales, seeing over and over how there is always a happily ever after, get angry then launch the book across the room.

Still holding the book in her hands, Renée sat down on the bed next to her daughter and ran her hand over the cover of the age worn book. "We know it wasn't magic that caused your condition, though that would have sounded better than an imbalance in a gland but do you really feel the need to take your aggressions out on a book?"

Bella flopped back on her bed in frustration. "Yes, it makes me feel better till I toss it again in a week."

"Oooh Bella, you're so frustrating sometimes, so much like your father. Let me braid your hair for school," Renée ordered as she stood and took the brush off the nightstand. Bella swiveled around to sit on the corner of her bed so her mom could get to all of her hair and she could properly braid it. "Bella you're young, you still have plenty of time to find your prince. If Rapunzel can find love, so can you."

She tied off the braid and ushered Bella out the door to school. Bella walked to her Chevy pick-up slowly, despite how optimistic her mother was she didn't hold out hope that her life could have a real life fairy tale ending…

The school was a sky-scraping buzz of excitement when Bella arrived, more than normal buzzing in fact. Angela came running up to her and grabbed her hands while jumping up and down excitedly. Bella looked away nervously as her only friend showed a side of her that Bella had never seen before.

"Bella, Bella…we're getting five new students today, two girls and three guys, isn't it great, maybe you could get a boy-…" Angela stopped rambling when Bella's eyes became hollow at the brief mention of a boyfriend – the one thing Bella wished for the most. The one thing that was so easy for the other girls to accomplish, even Angela had her boyfriend Ben.

Bella smirked at her only friend's enthusiasm. She guessed Angela couldn't understand where her feelings about the subject were coming from unless she had a glandular problem that labeled her a freak as well. They had tried several different options to rectify her problem, from medication, to hypnosis, to herbal supplements, to spa treatments…nothing worked.

Angela wrapped her arm through Bella's and pulled her toward the school, rambling about her night with Ben, not noticing that Bella had in essence blocked her out, there wasn't anything Angela had to say about her relationship with Ben that Bella wanted to hear.

"Oh, Bella…there they are." Bella slowly looked in the direction that Angela was pointing and at first, she thought nothing of the new students. Sure, all four that were in Bella's vision were inhumanly gorgeous and unique in their designer clothing but none of them drew her attention or sparked any interest in her what so ever. Angela squealed next to Bella's side and she ignored Angela and the new students. She started to walk toward the school again, casting one more glance at the new kids. From the corner of her eye, she could sort of make out the fifth person and she could tell he was just as gorgeous as the other four – great, five more people to torture me.

Bella and Angela parted ways and Angela walked into the English rooms while Bella continued toward the history building. She cringed and her jaw tightened as she started to hear whispers and hushed remarks as she passed by the other people littering the hallway.

"Why won't she just cut it off already…?"

"Does she think she'll get any attention that way…?"

"She isn't even very pretty. I'm much prettier than she is."

"Don't pay any attention to Bella, she's a freak…"

The moment they arrived onto the school grounds the bombarding of thoughts started to infiltrate Edward's mind. The one thought that struck him the most was an image of an angel with extremely long chestnut hair. She looked so sad and alone, even while walking and talking with her friend.

Once the five of them exited the car, kids started to approach them like crazy. Normally kids would avoid them, their human capacity for self-preservation kicking in when around any of the Cullens but this schools student body seemed to lack that ability. Edward ducked back into the car to lock the doors and righted himself just as the heartbreaking angel fled toward the school. Edward's eyes remained locked on the girl with the extra long, luscious braid that swayed behind her with every step and sway of her hips – she held him captivated.

"Don't pay any attention to Bella, she's a freak," spoke a rather annoying, uppity male voice. Edward glanced briefly to the boy that voiced his opinion. Blond hair, blue eyes, moderate physic…typical jock material – yep, jock, he was wearing a varsity athlete jacket. _'If it wasn't for that mop of hair, I know several guys that would add her notch to their headboards.'_

Edward's jaw clenched tightly together at hearing the boys rather crude remark. Personally, he liked long hair – the longer the better. He slammed the car door, causing the jock next to him to jump in fear.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you it's rude to talk about people behind their backs," Edward growled at the now frightened boy. "If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all!"

"Whoa, it's all cool. Bella calls _herself_ a freak," the boy snapped out quickly, wanting to clear things up. _'He doesn't even know her. Why the heck is he defending her?'_

Edward brushed by the kid and clipped the teenager on the shoulder, causing the boy to stumble backwards, nearly sending him to the ground. Edward stormed into the schools office and demanded his class schedule. He was not a very happy person at that moment, due to the numerous thoughts floating around, and the staff member was getting the brunt of it.

Half of the thoughts were about his ass and that he looked hot – and then the other half was of degrading and cruel thoughts regarding the girl with the long, bouncing, chestnut braid. He knew kids could be mean but he failed to see how the girl warranted their hated remarks. From Edward's point of view, she looked like an angel that had fallen from heaven.

He heard giggling from behind him and he quickly snatched the schedule from the secretary, scaring her, and then spun around to glare at his all too happy sister. "What?" he snapped at her and headed for the office door.

'_Me think you've become smitten with a certain __**long**__ haired beauty.' _He growled at her thoughts and her emphasis on _long_, and then stormed out of the office and headed toward his first class of the day.

In a way, he was disheartened to see that he didn't share a class with that Bella girl. He took a seat in his math class and gazed at the blackboard blankly while he searched the minds of his fellow students.

It didn't take him long to locate her walking into her history class and he watched mesmerized as her braid fell over her shoulder when she leaned over to place her bag on the floor. As she went to sit down, she pulled her braid over her shoulder and set it across her lap, most likely so it wouldn't get dirty on the floor. The color and length of her hair added appeal to her shy and innocent heart shaped face, but the sadness in her rich chocolate brown eyes bothered him.

Edward growled quietly when the mind he was viewing from turned to focus on the teacher, which is what he should have been doing at that moment as well but the lonely sadness in the girls eyes nagged at his brain and his insides. Did she have a reason for always looking so down?

Bella glanced around the room, feeling like someone was watching her but all she could see was the passing glances of the other students that always made fun of her and had put her down for the last twelve years. Even though the teacher went to the front of the class and started the lesson, she couldn't shake this strong feeling that someone was scrutinizing her.

She continued to watch her classmates from the corner of her eye as she attempted to pay attention to what the teacher was saying. No one looked directly at her; someone was watching the boy in front of her but that was the closest glance she ever received. There were definitely eyes watching her, she just couldn't figure out from where. She had no idea that her observer was someone capable of watching her through others eyes.

The bell rang and she nearly ran to her next class where she pretended to be invisible again. She knew people talked about her and made fun of her because of her hair and Bella had long since decided to ignore anyone that treated her as if she was an oddity. If they didn't want to be her friend, she didn't want to be theirs either.

Her history class was just as boring as it was every day and it passed at a snail's pace, actually snails moved faster. Seriously, how many more times can this teacher explain the unorthodox treaty between the local Quileute Indians and their enemy the Cold Ones – once was enough for any sane person. Class ended with that same unusual feeling that someone was studying her lingering under her skin.

Bella ran to her math class that she shared with her only friend, Angela. As soon as she walked into the room, Angela pounced on her. Angela latched onto her arm and dragged her, forcing her into her allocated seat.

"Have you met any of them yet?" Bella stared at her friend in confusion so Angela continued. "The new students, have you met them yet?"

Bella shook her head from side to side sadly. "No and I don't really care to meet them. From what I saw of them earlier in the parking lot, they'll probably start calling me a freak as well by the end of the day."

"BELLA, you need to stop this self-loathing thing you have going on. Not _everyone_ thinks of you as a freak, I don't," Angela snapped assertively at her friend and waved her hands around suggesting to random people. Bella shyly nodded her head then turned forward to listen to the teacher.

She thought we would call her a freak! Edward sat in his history class, shocked at what he had learned through Angela's mind. Bella had some major self-esteem issues, that much was obvious but why exactly, he couldn't fathom. She was beyond beautiful, she appeared smart and nice, and her long hair added to the pull she had on Edward.

Edward felt the beginnings of a growl threatening to rip from his chest but he swallowed it back down. He planned immediately to talk to Alice about helping the girl with her esteem problems.

'_No problem there dear brother…consider it done.'_

Edward quickly thought about giving her a hug and thanking her.

'_Pfft, you know you don't have to thank me, I want Bella to feel better about herself too.'_

Edward shook his head and scoffed at his sister's thoughts about how she would win the girl over with her makeovers and shopping.

'_You do realize that that girl's face is the same face I had a vision about?'_

The growl Edward was trying to suppress tore from his chest at the reminder of his sister's vision about who his future mate is supposed to be. Alice had to be joking, there is no way that _this_ girl was destined to be his mate…she's a human.

'_Oh shut up already, when have I ever been wrong?'_

Edward pulled at his hair in frustration, why did he have to be _the _only one in the family without a mate and why was it that his sister felt compelled to play matchmaker for him? He didn't pay attention to his current class or the next two; he was too busy watching the girl going to her classes then trying to hide in a back corner of the room.

For five classes now, Bella had that same nagging feeling of prying eyes but locating the source was driving her nuts. No one was looking at her, not even the teacher so why did she continue to have this feeling – it was very unsettling.

Lunch finally arrived and Bella had every intention of getting her lunch and getting out of the cafeteria to go hide in her truck until it was time for class. Her plan was foiled when a tiny girl with spiky almost black hair bounded up to her with a smile and beaming gold eyes.

"Hi, I'm Alice," the girl said in a chipper way.

Bella took a step backwards, slightly startled with the girl but she looped her small arm in Bella's and dragged her into the cafeteria. "Um, I was just going to…"

"What…eat lunch in your car?" Alice scoffed at her and continued into the larger room. Bella blinked at her in surprise at her correct answer. Was that just a good guess or had she known? The smaller girl was surprisingly strong and pulled her into the queue line easily to get their lunches.

Bella was feeling as if there wasn't going to be any way of getting away from this elf like girl and her forcefulness. Bella picked up her normal salad and paid for it quickly then attempted to make a beeline for the main doors but a hand grabbed her arm firmly.

"I don't think so, your joining me and my family. We don't know anybody yet and figured we could use the company," her words didn't form a question – they were an order.

The shock on Bella's face had to have been obvious and she started to stumble over her words as Alice pulled her toward a table in the back of the cafeteria. "I'm not…if you want…but I'm not the best choice…nobody likes me…"

"Pfft, who wouldn't like you?" Alice nearly laughed at her own question, she knew how the other kids treated Bella but she wanted to start her new friendship by letting Bella know she didn't think like the other kids. Her eyes narrowed to menacing slits when she heard Bella whisper, _'everyone.'_ She was going to have her work cut out for her when it came to Bella.

They reached the table where the other four new students sat and Bella contorted in on herself as their eyes started to examine her. Bella thought she was going to be sick from the intense stare of four sets of gold and one set of onyx eyes.

"Bella, these are my adopted siblings, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward. Guys, this is Bella, she's joining us today," Alice was too cheerful for Bella's comfort zone. She snatched Bella's salad from her hands and placed it on the table next to the boy she called Edward. Bella took once quick glance at Edward and immediately felt her toes curl at the sight of him. She hadn't seen him very well this morning in the parking lot, there was no way she could have missed that mess of bronze hair. During her quick assessment of him, she noticed just how alluring he was and her heart wanted to get to know him better but her head was pushing on the breaks forcefully.

Alice had actually brought Bella to their table! Edward didn't know whether to yell at her of hug her but as Bella's strawberry floral scent hit his nostrils, he was leaning towards a big hug. Bella sat down in the spot where Alice had placed her salad, which was right next to him – his inner-self started to do the tango, red rose in his mouth included. She looked incredibly nervous as she pulled her plait hair over her shoulder and sat down, trying to shield her face awkwardly behind her braided lump of hair.

Edward was finding it incredibly challenging to keep his hands to himself. So much so that he was currently sitting on them, the need to touch her was that great. Now that Bella was only a foot away from him, the pull to her was almost unbearable and he tried to focus his mind elsewhere. However, the horny minds of teenagers didn't help and his thoughts transformed to those of being naughty with Bella.

The static that Bella was feeling at the close proximity to the new students was turning her stomach in knots. She couldn't figure out where it was coming from or why it was happening, all she knew was that it was particularly strong in Edward's direction. She chanced a glance at him and she was startled to see his black eyes staring fixedly at her. His intense gaze annoyed her. Was he looking for a reason behind her long hair, was there an anomaly on her forehead, had her eyes turned red?

"WHAT?" Bella turned and snapped at the poor boy staring at her, she was pleased that she had surprised him. Her sudden outburst had shocked him and he stared back at her blankly, blinking with wide eyes in surprise.

"I um…I just…" Edward fumbled over his words as he fought for an explanation. There was no way he could tell her that he was trying to figure out why he couldn't hear her thoughts, so he went with the next reason he had been staring. "I'm sorry if I was staring. Your beauty held me spellbound for a bit."

Apparently, that was the wrong answer. Bella slammed her palms down on the table, forcing herself to her feet, her pleated tresses falling down her back with the sudden upward movement of her body. Edward slid back in his chair, surprisingly frightened at the girl before him, and then she rounded on him, her hand clenched into tight fists at her side.

"What…are you a comedian or something? Do you get your jollies off making fun of me?" Edward stared at her, speechless as she shouted at him, his lower extremities coming to life at seeing this fuming magnificence before him. "I know you don't think I'm a beauty, no one at this school does so don't lie to me, I'm not an idiot."

She then turned and stormed away from him, leaving the cafeteria quickly, her hair swishing angrily behind her. Edward was at a loss for words, stunned by her outburst. He had been telling the truth when he said her beauty held him spellbound.

'_WHOA, what the hell did Cullen do? I've never heard Bella speak above a whisper!'_

'_Holy crap, she can speak!'_

'_Wow, she's crazy all around isn't she?'_

Edward turned toward his siblings and buried his hands into his messy reddish brown hair as he rested his elbows on the table and the thoughts of the other kids sprang into his head. His body shook with disorder and the urge to go after her; he was confused as to what to do.

'_At least she didn't hit you, which would have broken her hand.' _Thanks for the good news Emmett.

'_Duh, go after her. Clear up the misunderstanding!'_

In a matter of seconds after his sister's encouragement, Edward was out of his seat, following Bella's mouth-watering scent outside and through the commons. He found her pacing an odd pattern behind the science building. She was mumbling to herself in regards to his earlier comment and the strange static feeling she had at the table, then there were a string of profanities as she kicked a rock into the woods behind the building.

"OUCH, GOD DAMMIT!" she started to hop around on one foot, favoring the foot she had just used to kick the rock.

"I guess the rock got the last word in," Edward smiled crookedly and tried to lighten the mood but the snap of Bella's head and the heated glare she shot him, implied it was a hopeless cause. Bella growled then limped toward him, her brown eyes filled with fury.

Edward was dumbfounded that she had actually growled at him and it was an immediate dose of lusty images to his system. Maybe he was a masochist as Emmett had joked about on occasion he did enjoy seeing her furious.

"What is your problem?" Bella stood a measly six inches from him and glared up into his now golden eyes. Maybe the fluorescent lights caused the different color – this golden color was far more appealing. Bella shook her head to clear it then returned to her rant. "Do you enjoy making fun of those that are different? I have a glandular problem, that's why my hair is so long. You _don't_ have to like it but I _do_ have to live with it. I've tried cutting it but it grows back in a few hours. This is the only length at which it won't grow," She seemed to cool down a little and huffed in irritation. She started to walk around him slowly but stopped and turned her head toward him slightly. "Just…just leave me alone."

Edward watched her walk into the science building, her expression even sadder than before. He sighed heavily, annoyed that he didn't get the chance to fix things, actually he had unexpectedly made things worse. He groaned as he ran his hand through his hair and tugged at the ends in frustration, instead of beating his head against the brick wall, which would have only demolished it. After his moment of aggravation, he pulled his schedule from his pocket and noticed he had biology next in the science building, the same building in which Bella had just escaped. What were the odds that he would share the class with Bella, one in six other classes?

For the life of her, Bella couldn't figure out what Edward's deal was. He watched her like a hawk eyeing fish, he told her she was beautiful and had him spellbound – who talks like that nowadays – and yet, after her explosion at him he still comes after her. Did he not get it? She didn't want to be played around with, her emotions were not a toy to be manhandled and treated like crap. Just as she had thought, when she saw him in the lunchroom this afternoon, he may be handsome but he was just another boy seeking to make fun of her because of her hair.

Bella entered the science room and quickly went to her lab table at the back and pulled out her Biology book, intending to hide herself behind it.

"Isabella?" hearing her full given name in the rich, sultry voice sent chills of pleasure down her spine but she groaned in irritation at who the voice belonged to.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone?" she asked sharply.

"You did, but I need to clear up some things before you stand by those words." There's that weird way of speaking again. Bella bit her lower lip to keep her focus and not to look up at the boy who was playing with her emotions.

"So, start clearing," she grumbled and kept her attentions on the scientific line of text she had read five times already.

Edward took a seat on the stool next to her and cleared his throat. "What you said earlier, about me lying? My words were in no way false. I have seen many incredibly beautiful woman but they don't hold a candle to your innocent beauty," Bella scoffed at his words, only her parents had called her beautiful, everyone else who had said it was just being cruel and said it as a joke. "You're right; I don't have to like your hair, because I love it…"

Bella looked up and narrowed her eyes as Edward reached out and took hold of her braid, instantly causing her to become rigid. Only her parents and Angela had touched her hair, everyone else thinking that they would catch whatever she had and they would become '_Cousin It_' also.

Edward's eyes turned to black when his fingers stroked the silky soft strands that were bound tightly in the folds. "My word, your hair is as soft as a swan's downy feathers…" his comparison stunned Bella, a swan? That was a strange thing to compare her hair against; mom had said it was like a cashmere sweater.

She quickly pulled her hair out of his hand and Edward shivered as the silk ghosted over his fingers. "Careful, you don't want to become like Cousin It do you?"

He arched an eyebrow at her odd reference to _'The Addams Family'_, and then the laughing started. After a good minute of hardy laughing and sinister glaring by Bella, Edward sobered and cleared his throat unnecessarily. "I'm sorry. Looking like _Cousin_ _It_ is the least of my worries. As for what you said about _making fun of those that are different_, I have no room to talk, I'm not exactly normal myself."

It was now Bella's turn to laugh. "Yeah, I forgot, being a chiseled abed, drop-dead gorgeous god with messy-sex hair isn't normal…at least for Forks it isn't," she continued to giggle sarcastically at her own analysis of him.

She thought he was a drop-dead gorgeous god, wonder if she realized she said that aloud. The bell like giggle stirred things in the pit of Edward's stomach, it was a good stirring and he wanted to keep hearing it but the approaching thoughts of the teacher halted his urges.

'_Oh that must be Mr. Cullen,'_ the teacher walked down the aisle toward their table carrying a textbook. "It's good to know you're getting along with your new lab partner Ms. Swan."

That ceased the laughter immediately and Bella sighed then plopped her head down on the desk and mumbled something even Edward couldn't hear or understand. Bella kept her head down on the table and the teacher walked toward the front of the room after handing Edward the textbook.

'_YAY, Edward is in my class…wait, is he partnered with that weirdo?'_ Edward shuddered at the images passing through that Newton boy's head. He calls Bella a weirdo when he's the one having impure thoughts about another male. Edward scooted his chair closer to Bella as Mike approached them. More nasty thoughts flashed inside Mike's imagination and Edward feared he would vomit right then and there on the lab table.

Bella's eyebrow twitched up as Edward moved toward her. In less than a day, had Edward already figured out Mike's little affinity for the more masculine types? Bella smirked when she saw Edward cringe away from the boy who sat at the table on the other side of the aisle.

All through class, Edward was squirming, cringing, and felt sick to his stomach. When he'd talked briefly to the boy this morning, there was nothing about him to imply that he would start looking at him as a piece of meat. He didn't have a problem with those that preferred the same gender, that is until they started hitting on him or having overly graphic images of him in different positions.

Bella watched as Edward shuddered several times and fidgeted beside her. She bit her lip to stifle any giggles that might escape involuntarily. She sighed in relief when the bell rang, releasing her to her final class of the day. She gathered up her books and hurriedly shoved them into her backpack then headed for the door. An icy cold hand grabbed a hold of her wrist and her head snapped around swiftly to glare at the owner of said hand.

"Bella, please…" Edward could hear the undeniable pleading in his own voice and to be honest, he was begging. He needed her to believe in his words, that he wasn't out to tear her apart emotionally, that he truly did like her.

She ripped her wrist free from his hold then glared ice picks at him. "No, no games, no teasing, no torture, no pranks…I'm to the point now where I'm done. I'm done hoping that someone will see pass my freakish hair, done hoping that someone might actually love me for me and I'm done hoping that a prince will come along to save me from all of this."

Edward stared at her attentively as she waved her right hand around frantically, implying everything when talking about 'all of this'. His mouth dropped open and he watched as she stormed out of the classroom like a glorious enraged lioness, her tail swishing angrily behind her.

What was it about Edward Cullen that really got under her skin? She had never reacted like that to anyone, despite the cruel words directed at her. However, Edward managed to set her off with the slightest tap and she couldn't understand why.

She made it to gym class and swiftly changed into her PE clothes then looped her braid around her waist and secured it in a knot before she headed out to her worst class of the day; at least it was the last.

He couldn't help himself…he just had to pry. Edward sat in class not paying any attention to the subject he could teach better, and his Spanish accent sounded real compared to the teacher's awful accent. He watched Bella's graceful yet clumsy movements as she attempted to play volleyball. He doubted she knew of the attraction and fascination she held over him and most of the male student body. It was both a good and a bad thing that the other students avoided her. Good that he didn't have any competition for her affections but bad for her because now she had low self-esteem. With Alice's help, he'll fix that.

When he saw the volleyball approaching the face of the person he had been viewing from, he instinctively ducked, resulting in the teacher asking if he was all right.

"Yeah, sorry, continue…" Edward could honestly care less if she continued with the mundane lesson, all his attentions were on the longhaired beauty across campus attempting to play volleyball.

'_Are you spying on a certain someone?' _Edward tilted his head slightly and glared at Emmett who was across the room. _'She's definitely a looker and that hair, wow. Rose would look awesome with that length…'_ Images of a naked Rosalie started to appear and Edward hastily blocked him out. No one wants to see their sister or brother like _that_.

While Edward was dealing with his brother, the teacher dismissed the students in gym class, so they could change back into their regular clothes. He fought with the monster inside himself on whether to look in on her or not, the monster won. He flitted between minds until he found his target. He sighed heavily upon seeing her, fully dressed and waiting at the door for the bell to release her. While he argued with himself he had missed seeing some of her bare skin, damn it!

The final bell of the day rang and students started to file out of the rooms. Bella swung her backpack over her shoulder, grabbed her long braid in her hand and hurried in a straight line for her truck, same as she did every day. She flung open the door of her old beat up Chevy then she hopped in behind the steering wheel and started the engine before anyone could approach her.

Just as she put the truck into reverse, she saw Edward Cullen approaching her quickly from across the parking lot. He was waving his hands in the air, trying to get her to stop and wait but she wasn't having any of that. At a speed that surprised even Bella, she reversed, threw the truck in gear then sped out of the parking lot. From her rearview mirror, Bella could see the slightly dejected yet contemplating face of the magnificent god.

Bella returned to an empty home, threw her backpack on the couch and violently proceeded to untie her braid. Her hair hung loose and free down her back in a few short minutes, the ends just barely touching the floor. She pressed her palms in to the back of the couch and leaned angrily against it, breathing heavily, trying to calm herself down.

Her frustrations hadn't lessened in the slightest when there was a firm knock at the front door. Bella huffed loudly then shoved herself off the couch and went to answer it. She flung the door open; ready to lay into anyone who thought today was a good day for a prank. What greeted her stupefied her and she stood gaping at the glorious god on her front porch. Was biology class not enough, now he had to invade her home to insult her?

She gritted her teeth and glared at him ferociously, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly. "What now Edward? Did you think of some more insults for me? On the other hand, do you want to lie to me again?"

"Bella, despite what you may think about me, you shouldn't class me with the rest of the students at school," Edward told her firmly and ran his fingers through her now loose hair. Her hair was glorious and he relished the feel of it as it tumbled between his fingers.

"And why is that?" she asked stubbornly. All her life she had to deal with people making fun of her because of her hair, why would Edward Cullen be any different?

"Because Bella, everything I told you in school today was the truth. I love long hair, it and you are absolutely beautiful, and you take my breath away." Edward wasn't even looking at her hair as he spoke. His golden topaz irises stayed locked on to Bella's milk chocolate ones as each word he spoke vibrated with his sincerity.

Bella stared at him skeptically, ever since she had started school it was one tease after another, so she had started to lose hope that anyone would ever see her differently. "And why should I believe a single word you say? What makes you any different from any of the other boys in town?"

Edward smirked in order to hide the laugh that threatened to escape. He leaned down and placed his face extremely close to Bella's cheek then breathed his whispered words over her skin. "I'm incapable of lying to my destined mate."

She pulled her face back slightly to gaze up into his smoldering liquid gold eyes and her stomach started to tie up in to knots. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that no matter what, I can't lie…"

"Not that, the destined mate part, what's the meaning of that?" she interrupted.

Edward stiffened at the realization of his slip up. Well, now he had to tell her since he had inadvertently told her part of it. "Well, it means that we're destined to be together and…"

"Who ordained that little declaration? What if we don't like each other?" Even as her questions passed her lips, there was a tingling feeling in the back of her head and chest that she couldn't place.

His fingers continued to tease her silky hair as he tried to think of an explanation. There wasn't one excuse, that didn't entail him lying to her and that wasn't an option when it came to her. "My sister Alice, she has an ability," Edward paused for a moment to think and Bella crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance. ", happyfortherestofeternity," his words came out very quickly and in one word, he was hoping that Bella wouldn't pick out certain words, but he failed.

Bella's eyes widened and her arms fell slack at her side as she stared at him dumbly. "Alice can see the future and she says we're a couple…and you believed her?" she asked incredulously.

Edward took a step closer to her and Bella took a step back. This pattern continued until he pressed her firmly up against the wall of the entryway. Her heart started to pound frantically in her chest and her breathing was sporadic when Edward leaned his head down. His nose just a feather touch away from Bella's nose and cheek.

"She has never been wrong yet so of course I believe her," his lips brushed over her cheek, the tip of her nose, the other cheek and Bella shivered at the faint touch of his cold lips on her now sensitive skin. "After meeting you and seeing all the qualities I've ever wanted in a mate personified into one beautiful human woman, I have absolutely no doubts about her visions."

With each kiss Edward placed on her face, Bella's knees weakened further and further. Edward's right hand traveled to the back of her head and his fingers twined in between the tendrils of her hair. Bella stood stunned for one point two seconds when Edward's lips found hers then she started to reciprocate the intimate touch.

Bella placed her palms on his chest and pushed him back from her a little. "How is it that Alice can see the future? And why are you so cold?"

Her words didn't sink into Edward's brain in the slightest before he answered. "My family and I are vampires," he said it in a matter of fact manner then sought out her lips again. Bella shrugged her shoulders indifferently then closed the space between them, sealing the difference with her lips and her arms as they went around his neck, pulling him to her tightly.

It took Edward several minutes to realize what had just happened. He grabbed Bella by the shoulders and shoved her away to look deeply into her chocolate pools. "Did you not hear what I just said?"

She stared up at him, smirked and scrunched her shoulders up to her ears. "Yes, you said you were all vampires, so what. I'm a walking fairytale, who am I to judge."

Edward grinned from ear to ear then clasped Bella's face in his hands, loving the certainty held in her gentle and compassionate eyes. "You are definitely a remarkable creature Bella Swan."

"And if you're willing, I'll be your remarkable creature for the rest of eternity," it might be rather early for this stage of a brand new relationship but she couldn't lie to him either and she was being completely honest with him and herself.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that you're willing to be mine. I'm willing and I accept your offer, gladly," his grin was so big that it was difficult for him to speak but he had to answer her non-question.

With a smile, Bella arched her head ever so slightly and slammed her lips onto Edward's, relishing the feel of his cool mouth against her now scorching one. Edward may be cold to the touch but his hands and lips burned her wherever they touched and Bella loved it.

Bella Swan, known girl in the small sleepy town of Forks, who had Rapunzel-like hair…had finally found her Prince Charming.

**Chapter End Notes:**

So, what did you think? I had so much fun writing this story, a modern take on Rapunzel! I think it could happen; glandular problems seem to be a vast problem with numerous outcomes.

If you liked this, please leave me a review and if you really liked it tell your friends about it. ^_^


End file.
